User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Homura Tamura feats collection
=Introduction= Despite being a comedy of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series, I think that the Puella Magi Homura Tamura manga are really nice and funny. For this reason I've decided to create a blog, whose purpose is to collect all the main feats of Homura (the undisputed star of the manga) and the other characters. Puella Magi Homura Tamura is composed of 3 volumes, and each volume contains an introduction and 10 chapters, with a total of 30 chapters. This manga was also confirmed to be canon, making the scaling right for all of the characters. =Volume 1= Beginning In the first page of the first volume, Homura stated to have relived that month countless times, making the Puella Magi Madoka Magica verse At least 2-B. Homuratamura1.jpg|Homura stated to have relived that month countless times. Chapter 1 In this timeline, Madoka accepted to make a contract with Kyubey in change of a takoyaki cooker. She was able to one-shot Walpurgisnacht and to completely destroy Mitakihara and everything in the radius of kilometers, with a single arrow. At least 4-A feat for one-shotting Walpurgisnacht. homuratam10.jpg|Madoka's magical girl form. homuratam11.jpg|Madoka one-shotted Walpurgisnacht and destroyed Mitakihara... homuratamura12.jpg|and everything in the radius of kilometers, with a single arrow. Chapter 2 In this timeline, every magical girl has 300 soul gems, and Homura spent the whole time trying to find all of them. Homura found all of them within a week, but she fell victim to Pierre Jannet's law and it actually took the entire month. This chapter doesn't contain important feats for Homura and the other magical girls. Chapter 3 Kyoko Sakura's wish in this timeline was to have something to eat, because she was hungry, and thus she can convert the calories gained by eating into magical power, reaching very impressive levels of powers. Kyubey stated that this Kyoko is able to swallow entire planets, entire galaxies and in the worst-case scenario even the whole universe, making her At least 3-B, likely 3-A. Sayaka Miki, in this timeline, has a mask which resemble Oktavia von Seckendorff's head, and can use beams and high-explosive shells. Sayaka was able to fight and defeat Kyoko Sakura, making her At least 3-B, likely 3-A. homuratamura2.jpg|Sayaka can use a beam cannon and high-explosive shells. homuratamura3.jpg|Sayaka can keep up with Kyoko. homuratamura4.jpg|Kyubey states that Kyoko is able to turn the calories gained by eating into magical power. homuratamura5.jpg|Kyubey states that Kyoko's wish was to have something to eat, because she was hungry. homuratamura6.jpg|Kyubey states that Kyoko is able to swallow entire planets, entire galaxies... homuratamura7.jpg|and in the worst-case scenario, she could even swallow the whole universe. Chapter 4 In this timeline, Homura trained herself for the whole month waiting to fight Walpurgisnacht. She became so strong that was able to survive an attack from the witch without a scratch, and she even said that Walpurgisnacht's attacks are weak. Homura easily cut Walpurgisnacht's arm and used an energy blast that was powerful enough to defeat the witch. That energy blast was much bigger than the earth by an unknown amount, because it spread beyond the page of the manga. With all of these feats Homura is At least 4-A for one-shotting Walpurgisnacht. In this chapter, Homura also confirmed that each parallel world is a universe, and this statement is very important for the next chapter, in which Queen Mami will confirm that the Puella Magi Madoka Magica verse contains infinite parallel worlds, meaning it contains infinite universes. homutamu1.jpg|Homura says that Walpurgisnacht's attacks are weak. homutamu4.jpg|Walpurgisnacht attacks Homura, whom is completely unharmed by the attack. homutamu2.jpg|Homura easily cuts Walpurgisnacht's arm. homutamu5.jpg|Homura confirms that each parallel world is a universe. homutamu9.jpg|Homura uses an energy blast which is much bigger than the earth. Chapter 5 In this timeline, Mami Tomoe began as a normal magical girl, fighting for justice and peace in the world, but was later able to obtain a power that was far beyond that of an average magical girl. She learned a method to steal and absorb magical power from several hundred versions of herself, and was able to defeat all of the witches in the world, even the powerful Walpurgisnacht, by herself. After this, she was strong enough to keep herself from becoming a witch and became the queen of the world, forcing everyone to drink tea twelve times a day and to have her same hairstyle. For all of these reasons, she should be At least 4-A, making her far stronger than baseline magical girls, whom are 4-A, as you can see here. Queen Mami also confirmed that the Puella Magi Madoka Magica verse contains infinite parallel worlds, making it 2-A. Queen Mami's palace contains two hundreds floors, that are full of enemies and obstacles, and Homura was able to cross all of them. Homura took Kyubey with her, whom was shown to have infinite lives. Kyubey also helped Homura defeat Queen Mami in a tea-drinking challenge, being able to drink 2691 cups of tea. homuratam1.jpg|Kyubey stated that Mami defeated all of the witches, being able to keep herself from turning into a witch. homuratam2.jpg|Queen Mami's palace contains two hundred floors, and Homura was able to cross all of them. homuratam3.jpg|Kyubey has infinite lives. homuratam4.jpg|Queen Mami confirmed to have defeated all of the witches, receiving power from other versions of herself. homuratam5.jpg|Queen Mami confirmed that the Puella Magi verse contains infinite parallel worlds. homuratam6.jpg|Queen Mami stated that the PMMM verse contains infinite universes and that she has stolen and absorbed magical power from several hundred versions of herself (excluding, of course, Holy Mami) homuratam7.jpg|Homura and Kyubey defeated Queen Mami in a tea-drinking challenge. Chapter 6 In this timeline, Homura found herself in a cafe (called Homuraya), which was full of other versions of Homura coming from different timelines. The purpose of this cafe is to be a place in which all of the Homura's versions can relax from their witch hunt. The shop owner, who is called by everyone Bar-Homu, stated that she tried hundred of times to save Madoka with no success. If we consider the number of Homura's versions in this shop, we can easily reach more than 1000 timelines in total, thus further supporting the massive size of the Puella Magi verse. homutamu6.jpg|Bar-Homura declared that she tried hundred times to save Madoka with no success. Chapter 7 In this timeline, Sayaka's wish was to have sugar, and thus she is invincible as long as she mantains a high blood sugar level. Madoka was able to heal Mami after the latter was cut in half and eaten by Charlotte, even if Madoka hadn't accepted to make a contract with Kyubey yet. homutamu7.jpg|Sayaka is invincible as long as she mantains a high blood sugar level. homtam4.jpg|Madoka healed Mami even after the latter was cut in half and eaten by Charlotte. Chapter 8 In this timeline, Homura broke her shield and contacted the Magical Item Technical Support, in order to change it with a new one. The agency said that there are four levels of magic: *'Super-Lite plan:' This plan limits the amount of magic power for the minimum functionality of the device. (Homura has this plan) *'Full Option Complete Plan: '''This plan allows the user to use all the functions of their item, but it has a time limit in order to conserve on magical power. *'Special Full Power plan: 'This plan allows the user to use all the functions of the item for an extended period of time, but it quickly consumes the magical power. *'Ultimate Extreme Plan: '''This plan allows magic to be used at full power and can defeat most enemies in one shot, but the user dies after it uses this plan once. Homura also confirmed to be 26 years old. At the beginning, she received a frying pan instead of her shield. This item was strong enough to destroy everything in the radius of meters and to create a crater. homtam5.jpg|There are four levels of magic: Super-Lite plan, Full Option Complete plan, Special Full Power plan, Ultimate Extreme plan. homtam6.jpg|Homura confirmes to be 26 years old. homtam7.jpg|Homura received a frying pan which destroyed everything in the radius of meters and created a crater. Chapter 9 In this timeline, Mami confirmed that Walpurgisnacht and her minions can cause heavy curses. Other than that there aren' t great feats here. homtam8.jpg|Mami says that Walpurgisnacht and her minions can cause heavy curses. Chapter 10 In this timeline, Homura adopted a dog, which followed her everywhere. However, this chapter doesn't contain important feats for the characters. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64